


Onward and Off

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shiho on assignment.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Onward and Off

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'end of the road'

This really was one of the problems with Earth, Shiho thought as she stared at the point where the paved road ended and a two-track dirt path begun. At least she'd been warned, a half-kilometer back, that the road ended even though her map told her to continue on. Shiho knew the jeep she'd rented wouldn't have a problem with the lack of pavement. Technically, she didn't either.

But it made her wonder who'd bothered paving so far into nowhere and then just giving up with the destination was within reach.

She supposed she'd never know.

And drove on forward.


End file.
